


not gay (di simplyclockwork)

by tieniiltempo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Pensione, Prima volta, Retirement, Sherlock dice "mettimelo nel sedere", Sherlock says "put it in my butt", Translation, Wedding, contenuti moderatamente espliciti, matrimonio, primo bacio, proposal, proposta di matrimonio, rather silly, traduzione, una sciocchezza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieniiltempo/pseuds/tieniiltempo
Summary: Traduzione in italiano di“not gay”, crackfic disimplyclockwork.John non è gay. Sherlock lo sa.Non importa.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	not gay (di simplyclockwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/gifts).
  * A translation of [not gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577213) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



> **NdT** : La traduzione non è betata, mi scuso per gli errori e ovviamente vi invito a leggere l’originale.  
> Eventuali commenti saranno tradotti e riportati all'autrice.

La prima volta che si incontrano, Sherlock gli fa l'occhiolino. Dà a John il suo indirizzo e scappa dalla stanza, dicendo di dover recuperare la frusta che ha dimenticato in obitorio.

Stupito, lasciato lì indietro sbigottito, John batte le palpebre. Guardando Mike, dice, “Non sono gay.”.

Mike annuisce con saggezza. “Certo, amico.”

***

La loro nuova padrona di casa pensa che debbano condividere una stanza. Ce ne sono “due di sposati” nell'appartamento di fianco. Guardando Sherlock lanciare pile di scartoffie dentro a delle scatole, John borbotta, “Non sono gay.”

“Lo so,” risponde Sherlock.

Felice di aver messo le cose in chiaro, John segue Sherlock per le vie di Londra senza pensarci due volte. 

***

Angelo porta una candela per il tavolo. È più romantico, dice.

Guardando la fiammella tremolante, John si acciglia. “Non sono gay.”

Sherlock, sempre guardando fuori dalla finestra, gli occhi fissi sul traffico che scorre, annuisce distrattamente. 

“Lo so.”

***

“Ti ha seguito fino a casa?” chiede Sally Donovan, ghignando in faccia a uno Sherlock esasperato.

John si china per passare sotto il nastro della polizia, deglutendo sonoramente. “Ehm, non sono gay.”

“Mai detto che lo fossi, amico,” risponde la Donovan. 

“Okay.”

***

Le labbra di Sherlock sono calde contro le sue, i respiri irregolari, eccitati e affannati tra le loro bocche incollate. Spingendo Sherlock contro il muro ai piedi delle scale del 221B, John si strofina contro di lui e sbuffa, “Non sono gay.”

Sherlock annuisce, facendo scivolare le mani sotto la camicia di John per accarezzargli il petto.

“Lo so,” dice.

Chiudendo gli occhi, John assapora la lingua di Sherlock. 

***

La camera da letto è buia, le lenzuola arrotolate attorno alle loro gambe intrecciate. Scivolando lungo il corpo di Sherlock, John posa le labbra sul suo glande e lo prende in bocca succhiando. Sherlock si contorce sotto di lui aggrappandosi alle lenzuola, le nocche bianche per lo sforzo.

Dopo aver fatto scivolare via dalle sue labbra la punta dell'erezione di Sherlock con un sonoro, sconcissimo _pop_ , John si schiarisce la gola.

“Non sono gay.”

“Lo so,” geme Sherlock, agitando i fianchi. “Adesso mettimelo nel sedere.”

Prendendo il lubrificante, John annuisce. “Okay.”

***

Il ristorante sembra più affollato del solito, l'aria più pesante da respirare. Nella tasca della giacca del suo completo, la scatola dell'anello preme contro il suo fianco, e John combatte la tentazione di toccarla. Dall'altra parte del tavolo, Sherlock osserva con occhi acuti John, che si alza dalla sedia e si mette in ginocchio.

“Non sono gay,” dice, porgendo la scatola aperta, mentre la luce sopra di lui fa brillare l'anello d’argento. 

Mettendoselo al dito, gli occhi umidi per l'emozione e la sorpresa, Sherlock annuisce, rispondendo con voce strozzata “Lo so.”

***

Il suo completo è pesante, tagliato aderente al corpo. John si sistema la cravatta e fa una smorfia. Quando Sherlock gli prende la mano, lui lo lascia fare, le dita intrecciate sotto l’occhio attento di amici e parenti.

“Ora potete pronunciare i vostri voti nuziali,” dice il celebrante.

Guardando negli occhi di Sherlock che brillano, John cerca di mandar giù il nodo che sente in gola.

“Non sono gay.” La voce si incrina sulla sillaba finale.

Asciugandosi dalla guancia un luccichio molto sospetto, Sherlock sorride raggiante. 

“Lo so.”

***

In luna di miele Sherlock lo trascina a risolvere un caso, dopo il quale crollano entrambi nella loro suite, con le guance arrossate e ridendo allegramente. Quando si buttano sul letto strappandosi via i vestiti a vicenda, John sbuffa, “Non sono gay!”

“Lo so!” geme Sherlock prima di prendere entrambi i loro peni con una mano, facendo sussultare John.

***

Il cottage è perfetto, il glicine e l'edera rampicante risplendono contro il muro di mattoni scuri.

Mentre firma il rogito, il suo nome vicino a quello di Sherlock, John guarda la proprietà con un sospiro felice.

“Non sono gay,” sussurra, sentendo Sherlock arrivare alle sue spalle. Le sue braccia lunghe gli cingono i fianchi.

“Lo so,” mormora Sherlock. Le sue labbra scivolano lungo il collo di John, e John si appoggia a lui con un sorriso beato. 

***

Vecchi e con i capelli bianchi, siedono assieme sotto il porticato del loro cottage. Il sole sta tramontando in lontananza, colorando l'orizzonte.

Tendendo la mano, John trova quella di Sherlock, sente le rughe e le macchie dell'età sotto le sue dita. 

“Potrei essere un po' gay.” Le parole scivolano fuori da John come un sospiro, una confessione sussurrata.

Sherlock si gira verso di lui, e nei suoi occhi ancora brillanti si intravede un lampo divertito.

“Lo so,” dice.


End file.
